


A Slaver and Emerald short

by Crazykitty777



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykitty777/pseuds/Crazykitty777
Summary: She's as wild as a storm, he's as secretive as a ninja





	A Slaver and Emerald short

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short to kinda test my writing skills. i haven't been feeling confident lately in my writing so please give all your opinions. dont worry about hurting my feelings i need honest opinions.

The wind was howling against the walls like the big bad wolf. The trees were flailing around in a panic as rain began to pour from the sky. Staring outside the window Sasha sighed heavily. Her brown wavy hair hung damp against her tan skin, her green eyes filled with sorrow as her unwanted husband left their bed room pleased with himself.  
Turning her head to glare at the door once it closed she inwardly belittled herself for letting her father and now husband bully her into this life of slavery. Thunder roared and lightning flashed it power just outside the window making her jump. Looking out the window she saw the smoking ground where the lightning struck, and with a huff of conviction dressed quickly and swiftly stormed out of the bed room and down the hall. She made her way to the garage where her husband kept his tools. Grabbed one then opened the garage door. The wind violently thrashed her hair about as the rain stung against her skin. The winds angry howls only encourage her to walk out with purpose after lightning flashed and thunder roared once again. Holding up that metal tool her eyes green eyes show with hope a flashed of light, a snap of electricity hitting metal and thunderous roar, her body laid limp and smoking on the ground. Her hand still tightly gripping the metal tool from her husbands garage lightning continuously flashed and snapped at her until the storm died early morning.  
The sun shown through the blue sky, everything the rain touch dripping itself dry. Birds flew happily in the sky as it grew warmer. A tall man in denim blue jeans, wearing a matching t-shirt and black shoes slowly walked up a smoking corpse laying in his drive way. His black hair unbrushed, his eyes red from crying, he knelt down and whispered. "Why didn't you wait?"


End file.
